


Vow

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Oaths & Vows, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce promises a fallen friend (more?) something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

"They all wonder if I'm going to break. They see me moving through life with nothing but my mission, and whisper where they think I can't hear."

"They don't see that I have to go on. The world needed you. I never let myself show you how much I needed you as well." The proud billionaire took in a deep breath. "I wronged us both, but to give up, to break…that would betray all we ever were."

He dropped down, laid the single rose in the vase at the base of the marker.

"I will never let that happen, Clark."


End file.
